


Summer Wind

by RavenOfHope



Series: Scorbus One-Shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Flower Crowns, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Hogwarts, Idiots in Love, M/M, Male Slash, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenOfHope/pseuds/RavenOfHope
Summary: On a bright, sunny day at Hogwarts two boys were enjoying the day outside. One of the boys had pale skin and very light blonde hair. He was propped up against the trunk of the tree, a book in hand, reading. The other one had his head in the blonde’s lap complaining about a flower crown made of dandelions that was stuck atop his head.





	Summer Wind

**Author's Note:**

> This can be seen as a follow up to my work 'Nightmares' but can also be read as a standalone.
> 
> Disclaimer: Any and all things Harry Potter belong to our Queen of Magic, J.K. Rowling  
> The plot of this story however is mine and any resemblances to other fan works are wholly coincidental.

The day was bright and sunny, the air warm and a light breeze blew gently over Hogwarts grounds. As it was weekend the students were enjoying the day outside swimming and playing with the Giant Squid in the Black Lake or having a picnic under a shade-giving tree. The latter enjoyed two boys under a willow tree at the edge of the lake with a basket of fruits and sweets that they had gotten from the friendly house elves working in the kitchens at Hogwarts.

One of the boys had pale skin and very light blonde hair. He was propped up against the trunk of the tree, a book in hand, reading. The other one had his head in the blonde’s lap complaining about a flower crown made of dandelions that was stuck atop his head. His sister and his cousin had put it there over an argument.

“But why can’t you reverse it, Scorp? You're like the smartest person I know”, Albus whined, a pout on his face. Scorpius deliberately didn’t look at him for two reasons. One, he didn’t want Albus to see the flush on his cheeks that had settled there because of Albus’ compliment about his intelligence and two, he knew he couldn't deny Albus anything when he was pouting. When Scorpius sees his friend’s face while pouting he’ll do anything to make him smile again.

So when he answered Albus he kept looking at his book. “I already told you why”, he sighs exasperated, “I don't know what spell Lily used and I don't know if any counter spells I could try would trigger another spell or something of the sort that could be far worse than a flower crown.” Albus huffed out a breath and then scowled as he felt for the flowers on his hair. It was silent for a few seconds the only sound being the wind blowing through the leaves and the echoes of the students squealing delightfully as they splashed each other with water.

“But I look ridiculous”, Albus began to complain anew. Scorpius groaned and finally put his book down looking at his friend who was still sulking. “Well I think it suits you”, he replied calmly. It was true really. The yellow flowers accented Albus’ jet black hair, striking green eyes and tanned skin wonderfully. Scorpius’ comment caused his friend to blink owlishly at him. “You're having me on”, he declared finally crossing his arms in a defensive gesture that was quite typical when Albus was embarrassed.

“No, it's true. I really think it suits you”, the blonde teen insisted with a smile. Albus still looked doubtful but stopped complaining. “Also it only lasts until tonight, right? I'm sure you can endure wearing a flower crown for half a day”, Scorpius added patiently stroking one of the flowers on his friend's head. Albus flushed slightly and began to mutter curses and plans for revenge on Lily under his breath. Scorpius just rolled his eyes and in a bold move that was unlike him, he swooped down and kissed Albus lightly on his pink and oh so tempting lips to shut him up.

The dark haired teen went deadly still and Scorpius immediately sat back up, his face flushing pink all over. Scorpius knew that his feelings for Albus had changed a while ago but he didn’t act on it, not wanting to risk their friendship. He was terrified out of his mind that Albus would hate him now because of his slip up. Before he could apologise though Albus snapped out of his daze and began grinning like a loon causing Scorpius insides to squirm weirdly at the sight of Albus’ smile.

“About damn time, man. I've been waiting for ages for you to give me a hint”, the dark haired teen exclaimed yanking the blonde back down by the collar of his shirt to devour his mouth for all he was worth. The position was awkward but Scorpius melted into the kiss, relieved beyond belief, not caring for one second if somebody saw them like that. While the kiss was mostly chaste and gentle it still sent jolts of electricity through him leaving Scorpius slightly dizzy.

They eventually parted for air, both panting and with kiss swollen lips, their faces remaining only inches apart. “You should wear yellow more often”, Scorpius said suddenly a completely besotted grin on his face causing his (boy?)friend to erupt into peals of laughter. The sound of Albus’ laughter did weird things to the blonde’s heart and he kissed the raven haired teen again, just because he could.

With Scorpius’ lips finally on his own, Albus didn't know if he should hex his sister or send her a thank you card before he stopped thinking altogether and simply enjoyed the feeling of Scorpius’ velvety soft lips.


End file.
